


Soaps and Suds

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: After a long monster-hunting trip, a certain adventurer was content to just relax in the bath for a good half-hour. Until his two lovers decided to keep him company, and things got out of hands in less than a minute.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s)/Neptune | Purple Heart, Original Male Character(s)/Noire | Black Heart
Comments: 21
Kudos: 28





	Soaps and Suds

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a more vanilla, straightforward fic today~
> 
> Enjoy~

It was a warm, sunny day at Planeptune, the bright afternoon sun reflecting off the shiny walls of the nation's Basilicom. Many people were up and about, making their way through the city around the Basilicom or in the Basilicom itself, doing their own individual duties with grace and dignity.

''Haah...''

One young adventurer though shambled into the Basilicom with much less grace, fatigue aching at his bones. The young man had just come back from a monster-slaying mission, slicing apart hundreds if not over a thousand monsters over the course of a day. While easy prey, they were so numerous it was just plain exhausting to do, not helped that many had the sense to run away from him – making more work for him.

Running a hand through his hair the young man wandered down the length of the main area, making his way to the elevator – when a familiar form caught his eye, floating just out of the elevator as he neared.

''Ah, good afternoon Histoire.''

''Hm?'' The small fairy atop a book perked up, smiling his way. ''Good afternoon to you as well. Am I right in assuming you completed your mission?''

''Yeah.'' The adventurer groaned, stretching. ''Pain in the ass though.''

''Language, please.'' Histoire dryly said. Though the two of them were friends, being so casual in public wouldn't do good for her image. ''By the way, Lady Noire is currently with Neptune upstairs, so please do mind your manners.''

He chuckled lightly, nodding his thanks. ''I will, I will.''

Shooting him a dry look Histoire said her goodbyes and floated off, shaking her head in exasperation. The young man just smiled wryly and stepped into the elevator, pulling his key card out of his satchel and swiping it through the electronic lock – causing the door to click shut and the elevator cart to jolt, quickly beginning to ascend towards Neptune's quarters.

Such a thing wasn't a rarity. He had been close friends with both Neptune and Noire for a good while after aiding them during a mission involving a giant spider, and not long after that the three of them ended up dating. It was a natural compromise; the two of them had crushes on him and neither were willing to give him up, and Neptune was perfectly fine with sharing them. Noire had been a bit more hesitant towards the idea, but overall the three of them had managed to work it out.

Naturally he alternated between Planeptune and Lastation, visiting both his girlfriends and staying with them in turns – monster-hunting quests were available in both nations, so he had no shortage of work either. And his girlfriends also visited each other more often too, either bringing him with them under the guise of a diplomatic visit, or visiting him under the same guise. Thus, with him staying in Planeptune, it was only natural for Noire to be the one to visit.

A ding disturbed the young man from his thoughts, gaze lifting as the elevator doors open. Neptune's girly living quarters revealed themselves to him, the room spacious and with a large window with a door leading to the balcony outside. An almost ridiculously huge TV and multiple consoles existed nearby, some blankets arranged in a way to shelter it from the sunlight and make it into a tent when need be.

And sitting on the living room couch, happily munching away on some snacks as she watched TV, was Neptune – his girlfriend adorned in her usual outfit. Noire was on the other side of the room, humming lightly to herself as she stirred a cup of tea. Both noticed his entry; Neptune hopping out of her seat with a grin whilst Noire turned his way, smiling warmly.

''Welcome back~!'' Neptune cheered, all but throwing herself into his chest.

The adventurer grunted, smiling wryly as he wrapped an arm around Neptune and hugged her back. ''Mm. Though I wouldn't hug me too long, I'm pretty dirty.''

''You can say that again.'' Noire dryly remarked, approaching. ''You're trailing dirt on the floor as you walk.''

The young man chuckled. ''I know. I'll jump into the bath then, if you don't mind?''

''Sure~!'' Neptune chirped. ''I'll grab some snacks for when you come out~!''

''Hahah, thanks.''

Neptune released him, allowing the young man to slip free and make his way over to the bathroom – stopping long enough to take his muddy shoes off along with his gear, leaving it by the door to sort through later. He slipped inside the bathroom quietly, the door clicking shut behind him and providing him some privacy, his eyes roaming over the interior idly. White-gold tiles depressed down to form a large bath big enough to fit twenty people, a stone rim located around the edge of the large bath. Aside from a few towels Neptune had left lying when she'd had her morning bath, the place was nearly immaculate.

With a slight smile the young man approached, and set about running a bath. It took some time to fill up, the hissing of the water audible as the water level built and built, and when he added some soap the water became white and soapy, a few errant bubbles rising from the water and floating up through the air. In the meantime the adventurer undressed, stripping off his clothes and leaving them in the wash-basket.

Finally the bath filled up, and the young man gladly slipped into it – groaning in relief as warmth enveloped him up to his chest, soothing him in its simmering embrace. ''Haah...''

He shut his eyes, relaxing and slowly sinking into the warm water, letting it lap around his body idly. The muted voices of Neptune and Noire could be heard from within the main room, muted by the thick walls of the expansive bathroom. It was always a nice treat to use Neptune's bath since it was so big; and more than a few times he and his two lovers had gotten a bit frisky amidst the bubbly water. All it would take is a wandering hand, the bubbles obscuring his vision, before he 'accidentally' laid his hand between Noire's thighs or had Neptune touch his cock. And well, when they had started, there was little reason to stop.

As if summoned by his thoughts the young man heard the door click open. The sound stirred him out of his daze, eyes cracking open and head tilting to the side – and the adventurer blushed red as he laid eyes upon Neptune and Noire, the former grinning cheekily and the latter blushing crimson. Both were clad in only fluffy white towels and no more, emphasising their lithe forms; and in Noire's case gave him a good view of her cleavage.

''Hehe~'' Neptune snickered cheekily, winking. ''We thought you could use some company~''

With a devious glint in her eyes Neptune let go of her towel, dropping it. His eyes roamed over her slim, petite form, her boobs demure but still on the perky side. After a second Noire demurely slipped her own towel off, her much more filled-out frame becoming visible to him, one arm draped over her rounded breasts and the other partially covering her pussy, though that did little to hide her wide hips and long legs.

Together both his girlfriends slid down into the warm water on either side of him, sighing in bliss. The young man relaxed and slid his arms around them, a cheeky smile of his own gracing his visage as he grabbed their breasts – eliciting a surprised moan from Neptune, and a girly squeak from Noire, her cheeks becoming a flaming red hue.

''P-Pervert...'' Noire could only mutter, face steaming.

''Says the one who came into the bath with me.'' The adventurer replied teasingly, squeezing her plump breast – relishing how comfortably it fitted into his hand. ''You don't have to hide what you want, Noire.''

Noire just blushed a deep crimson hue, too embarrassed to admit it even if it it was obvious. Neptune was much less subtle, giggling as she ran his fingers along his right leg and stroked it, her digits working their way between his legs. Her lithe fingers soon curled around his dick and she gave it a gentle squeeze, slowly stroking his length up and then down – enticing him to grope her small breast one more time before dropping his hand down, cupping her pussy.

A soft moan answered him, warmth colouring Neptune's cheeks as she stroked him off more earnestly, her hand sliding along his girth with gentle affection. Fidgeting cutely Noire did the same, her own hand sliding over his left leg and grabbing the top-half of his cock, allowing both girls to share his dick and jerk him off in unison. The combined movements of their hands made the young man groan, shudders of pleasure creeping up his body as lust took root.

''Mn...'' Noire quivered as he gave her breast another squeeze, his finger and his thumb pinching her nipple. ''Ahh... don't tease me...''

In response he released her large breast, his hand dropping between her legs instead. A cute gasp fled Noire's lips and her legs shut, failing to stop him from cupping her pussy and stroking her folds, his fingers teasing her womanhood gently – easily reducing Noire to a whimpering, quivering mess. Her whimpers only grew in volume when he went for her clit, stroking it with practiced ease and doing it slowly enough to drive her mad, his index finger rolling the little nub around teasingly.

Then with a simple twist of his wrist and push, he slid two fingers inside her. Noire clenched tight around them, her hot insides smothering his shaft and her voice coming out in a tight whine, pleasure flushing across her face. Neptune reacted much the same, mewling erotically as two other fingers pushed into her pussy, his thumb rubbing her clit at the same time. She paid him back by jerking him off faster, maintaining the quick pace even as he got her off too.

''You should take your hair out of its twin-tails.'' The young man murmured to Noire, his voice tickling her ear.

Noire squirmed, embarrassed – but after a moment she complied, knowing that he liked it when she let her hair down, literally and metaphorically. Wet hands lifted out of the water as she released his cock, demurely reaching up to her left twin-tail first and undoing the ribbon keeping it there, soon moving onto her other and untying it too. Without her dark hair tied up it all fell down her back in a near-straight manner, adding to Noire's charm.

''Better.'' The adventurer teasingly replied, smooching her cheek.

''Mn~'' Noire puffed her cheeks out cutely, pouting.

The tsundere paid him back with a quick, shy kiss to his own cheek, luring him into a much deeper string of smooching kisses, their lips doing the talking for them. His fingers explored her insides slowly at first, swirling around her hot insides or thrusting into her core, but as Noire and Neptune kept playing with his dick he paid them back by adding a third finger to each of them, making both of his lovers groan.

''Hah...'' The young man shuddered with arousal, an idea slowly coming to mind. ''Mn... Noire, c'mere...''

''H-Huh...?'' Noire twitched as his fingers slipped out of her sex, water splashing as he stood up. ''What are you- kya?!''

She squealed as he took her by the arm, pulling her up to her feet – claiming her lips in a deep, rough kiss. Noire all but melted into it in moments, moaning dumbly into his mouth. She trembled as one of his hands went to her ass, sliding down to her fleshy thigh and pulling her closer; close enough that his erect cock pressed against her stomach. She wasn't blind to the feeling, her cheeks aflame as his dick throbbed against her belly, igniting a simmering desire inside her.

Thus when he sat down on the edge of the bath and pulled her atop him, Noire didn't resist – simply moaning into his mouth and quivering as he groped her ass. He pulled her up more and Noire took the hint, shuddering with arousal as she broke off the kiss and climbed up his front, soon straddling his face – her warm thighs on either side of his head and her smooth pussy just above his mouth.

''Mn...'' Noire lowered her hips, whimpering as his tongue licked at her folds. ''Ahh... this is lewd...''

''Yep~'' Neptune reminded them of her presence, cheekily grinning as she grabbed his dick. ''You too have fun there~''

Then without another word Neptune took his cock into her wet, warm mouth; a groan escaping the young man as she managed to nearly deep-throat him on the first go. He shuddered at the good feeling, briefly distracted by the wet warmth engulfing his dick and the small lips that slid along his hard girth, sucking back up to the tip. Spit trickled down his length as Neptune drooled a bit, wetting his dick and allowing her to jerk him off for a few quick seconds, teasing him.

Shuddering he pushed the pleasure from his mind, focusing instead on Noire. His fingers dug into her soft thighs and his tongue assaulted her folds with a flurry of quick, hungry licks, eliciting a soft gasp from his lover before she slapped a hand over her mouth – muffling her erotic moans down into a cute whimper, her toes curling in bliss. She rocked her hips with quiet passion, panting into her palm and pushing her pussy against his tongue, desperate for more.

He gave her it; his tongue slithering inside her womanhood. ''Mm...''

A shaky mewl escaped Noire and she leaned forwards, one hand planted on the wet tiled floor and the other gripping his hair, pushing him between her legs. He replied by squeezing her thighs and continued his oral ministrations, his tongue hungrily sliding around her hot insides, tasting her honey – the tangy-sweet taste encouraging him to continue, his nose pressing against her clit. The feeling only made Noire rock her hips more, whimpering cutely as the little bundle of nerves rubbed against his nose.

''Ah... haah~''' Noire tugged on his hair, her eyes shutting. ''Mn...''

The young man groaned back, his tongue lashing at her quivering insides – his own focus drawn south as Neptune continued giving him head. The petite girl had plenty of skill when it came to blowing him, something he was reminded of with how her pink lips slurped up-and-down his cock, sucking on just the right spots to maximise his pleasure. Several times she took her lips off entirely and just jerked him off, the saliva on his dick making it decidedly wet.

Groaning he tried to ignore it, doing so by instead grabbing Noire's ass and giving her a light spank – relishing the startled yelp that fled her lips. He dared to glance up, getting an erotic view of Noire's breasts above him, her red eyes glaring down at him in embarrassment. Another spank solved that, dissolving her glare into a flustered look instead, her cuteness only enticing him to eat her out more vigorously, to make her squeal with pleasure.

''Mm... Mmph... Mrph...'' Neptune sucked and slurped as she bobbed her head, finally deep-throating his dick.

The adventurer groaned at the good feeling, lightly thrusting his hips up and plunging into Neptune's wet mouth, loving how she pursed her lips around the base of his cock and sucked extra hard. She held onto his thighs to control his movements better, titling her head slightly each time she plunged her head downwards, her wet tongue lavishing his cock with loving licks, stroking his cock all over and wetting it in her saliva.

He pushed the feeling from his mind as best he could, his tongue lashing at Noire's insides with renewed vigour instead – eliciting a cute squeal from his girlfriend, her inner walls clenching around his probing tongue. He could feel that she was getting close, her honey sweet on his tongue as he lapped it up, one of his groping hands leaving her thigh and going for her clit – his thumb pressing down and rubbing with furious passion.

The stimulation proved too much for Noire to handle. ''W-W-Wai- _Iyaa~!_ ''

With a cute cry the Goddess climaxed on his tongue, gasping as she hunched over and humped his face, riding out her orgasmic high. Even as she climaxed he kept eating her out, his tongue exploring her slick insides with relentless passion, prolonging her powerful climax until she came to a shuddering stop, gasping and panting.

Her hips lifted up and his hands slid down her thighs, letting her escape by way of flopping down onto the tiles, mewling and quivering in the aftermath of her orgasm.

The adventurer had no time to savour the erotic sight, a groan escaping his throat as he gazed down at Neptune – the purple-haired Goddess cheekily bobbing her head, fully aware of how close he was. Her tongue stroked the underside of his length with long licks, her lips remained pursed around his shaft tightly, her drool trickled down his length in copious amounts. The lewd sensation pushed him closer to his limit, pleasure pulsating up his shaft.

''Mn... hah...!'' The young man gritted his teeth, curled his fingers into Neptune's hair – and finally peaked. '' _Gh-!_ ''

Instinctively the adventurer shoved Neptune's head down his length, earning a muted grunt from Neptune but little else – the petite girl swallowing his cock easily. He throbbed in her throat and spurted thick ropes of cum down into her stomach; muted gulping sounds audible as Neptune swallowed every last drop of his milky load

As his orgasm shuddered to a close he loosened his hold, groaning under his breath as Neptune slid her wet lips up from the base of his cock to the tip – popping them off a second later with an accompanying gasp. Her quick, panting breaths washed warm air over his sensitive cock, eliciting a tight groan from the young man's throat and tempting him to sit up on his elbows, gazing at his lover with lust.

''Hehe~'' Neptune giggled shyly, winking at him. ''We ain't done yet~''

Following through on her words the lilac-haired Goddess stood up, revealing her petite body to him in all its naked glory, water rushing off her form. She didn't give him long to stare, her cutesy smirk remaining as she slid herself onto his lap and grabbed his dick, stroking him off with slow tilts of her wrist. The mere sensation sent bolts of warmth up his cock but Neptune was relentless, barely giving him any time to recover from his orgasm.

Grunting softly the young man ran his hands over Neptune's petite body, his palms pressing against her doughy-soft breasts and sliding down to her ribs, his thumbs finding her perky nipples and playing with them. The Goddess moaned softy, tilting her head back as he groped her tits – his hands moving down to her belly and groping her sides there. Slowly his hands went further down, soon ending on her small perky ass and groped it, half-tempted to spank her for being so lewd. Though he knew from experience Noire was the one who liked getting spanked.

Any such thoughts however took a back-seat in his mind as Neptune positioned herself above his cock, helping line his shaft up with her entrance – before with a moan she impaled herself upon him. ''Ahh~''

''Mn...!'' The young man dug his fingers into her hips, screwing his eyes shut as engulfing heat clenched around his dick.

Neptune muffled his aroused moan with a deep kiss, her mouth on his as she devoured the sound. His hands slid up to her sides and he held onto her tightly, enduring the hot wet flesh that smothered his shaft on all sides, coiling tight in ways that left him slack with pleasure. Neptune eased herself down his length bit by bit, making sure he felt every inch of himself entering her – until soon their pelvises touched, his entire length snugly buried inside her tight pussy.

Both of them shared a groan at that, spending just a few seconds to savour the feeling of being connected – until Neptune grew insatiable, and began to move. She lifted her hips up slowly, her hands on his shoulders and nails digging into his skin as she felt him slowly slide out; and just when the tip was about to slip free from her lower lips Neptune dropped herself back down with a moan of lust, stuffing herself with his cock.

''Mm... ah... ahn~'' Neptune's soft moans and mewls filled the bathroom as she worked her hips, riding him gently at first but quickly getting the hang of it, becoming more bold by the second.

The young man didn't stop her; simply groping her ass and enduring the hot tightness of her pussy, the sensation amplified by how sensitive he still was. Neptune was fully aware of that, a playful glint entering her eyes as she pulled back from the kiss and rolled her hips about in small circles, stirring his dick around her insides – easily extracting a low groan from the adventurer, his grip on her sides shifting further up, allowing his thumbs to go for her nipples.

''Hyaah~'' Neptune exhaled a shaky breath, going back to riding him properly. ''K-Kiss...''

Her breathy words preluded the lips that touched his own, muffling their mutual groans as she picked up the pace. She all but dropped herself on his dick, her slick inner walls clenching tight around his shaft as it buried itself inside her womanhood, the wet friction leaving his cock buzzing and her hips trembling. Words failed them and they didn't try to speak further, their lips meeting in a quick streams of smooching kisses, his thumbs toying with her nipples almost idly.

Then his hands moved to her waist, and he began to thrust too. Neptune cried out in pleasure as his cock plunged up into her tight pussy, hitting her deepest parts and making her smooth stomach go taut, the erotic sight only encouraging him to keep jerking his hips up. As if to pay him back the lilac-haired Goddess dropped her hips down faster, her back arching as she just focused on working her hips, smacking their pelvises together passionately.

''Ah... haah~!'' Neptune gripped his shoulders tight. ''I... Mn...!''

The young man claimed her lips in a messy kiss, one hand landing on the back of her head and holding her there as they made out – the kiss failing to stop Neptune from moving her hips, rolling them back-and-forth passionately-

-until finally Neptune climaxed, her insides seizing up tight. '' _Mmph~!_ ''

With a deep groan of his own the young man bucked his hips up, molten pleasure racing up his cock before he unloaded inside Neptune's tightening pussy, thick ropes of cum spurting inside her. The seizing hotness around his cock squeezed him dry, his cum leaving her inner walls a milky white and sloppy.

''Hah, haah...!'' Neptune kept rocking her hips for as long as she could, desperately clutching at his head to prolong the kiss, her head tilted slightly to the side – until the Goddess ran out of stamina, and she collapsed against his bare chest with a deep gasp. ''Haah~!''

The young man shuddered, easing himself back until he was laying on the damp tiles, allowing him to cuddle Neptune as he regained his breath. Neptune giggled at that and nuzzled his shoulder, basking in the afterglow for the short time they had it – a disappointed mewl escaping the Goddess when he finally lifted her off his cock and laid her down next to him. He flicked her nose and made her drop the pout, a cheeky smile replacing it instead.

Warm water engulfed his shins as he stepped back into the water, and turned his attention onto Noire. He grabbed her legs and pulled her until her waist was hanging over the edge of the bath, allowing him to get between her creamy legs and rub his dick against her sex, earning himself an embarrassed moan from Noire – the Goddess gazing up at him with flushed-red cheeks. He replied with a lustful smirk, his fingers digging into her thighs as he spread them apart, and finally took the plunge.

''A-Ahh~'' Noire moaned softly as his cock sunk inside her folds, spreading her slick inner walls apart.

The adventurer shuddered at the good feeling, meeting only minor resistance as he kept pushing and pushing – until finally he bottomed out. She squeezed tight when he hit her deepest parts, her sensitivity letting her feel every inch of his cock in intimate detail; the knowledge encouraging him to immediately pull halfway out and then slide back in. The result was an immediate gasp from his lover, her plump breasts jiggling as she arched her back, face flushed with arousal and her mouth wide open.

''Ah- _Mmph~_ '' Noire's moan was muffled by a deep kiss, both his hands going up to her breasts and groping them, only squeezing out more cute sounds from his girlfriend.

His groping hands though failed to stop him from thrusting, his erect cock pumping in-and-out of her womanhood with each quick, lustful jerk of his hips. Her heightened sensitivity allowed Noire to feel it all, her cute gasps and quivering moans rich in his ears as he stuffed her pussy with every thrust. She clenched tight around him and grabbed at his back, her nails running over his skin, but he didn't slow down. If anything her erotic reactions only made him pick up the pace, his pelvis lightly slapping against hers.

Noire moaned into his mouth at the feeling, her head lolling back. The sound of their smacking skin got louder by the second, distracting him only briefly – his eyes peering down at their connected parts and watching how his pelvis touched hers, his cock glistening with her honey when it pulled out. Noire however got embarrassed by his staring, cupping his cheeks and pulling him into another deep kiss, moaning embarrassedly into his mouth.

''Mm! Mmph! M-Mm~!'' Their lips barely broke apart for more than a second to get in some air before they kissed again, too locked in the heat of their movements to even consider using tongue.

The young man grunted in reply, the wet heat smothering his cock pulling him closer to climax. Fiery pleasure swelled up his length and made thrusting increasingly difficult, the urge to just jam his cock inside her and cum becoming a tempting one. Noire clearly savoured such an option, her long legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him deep inside her, the position forcing his thrusts to grow faster but shorter.

''Ah, ah~! Y-Yes~!'' Noire cried out in bliss, clawing at his back. ''Mm! I'm... c... c-cumm- _Myaa!_ ''

Until finally, Noire climaxed.

The sudden tightness that pressed in on his cock from all sides melted his mind, all thought processes ceasing – and with a grunt he came, shooting his load inside her. He kept thrusting mid-orgasm, smacking his pelvis against hers with the resounding smack of skin-on-skin, each thrust punctuated by a spurt of cum that splattered inside Noire's pussy, adding the icing to her powerful orgasm.

''Mn! Nn!'' The young man kept thrusting for as long as he could, enjoying the intimate sensation – but soon his body ached for rest, forcing him to pull out and lay down next to Noire, panting. ''Hah...''

For a long few moments all three of them just remained where they were, catching their breath.

And then Neptune teased him into going one more round, resulting in him bending her over and pounding her tight ass whilst she ate Noire out until all three came one more time.

[END]


End file.
